Danger: Love Story Between Henry and Ray
by RosaConnor12
Summary: Just what the title says.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys here's a new story and to be warning this is boy with boy so if you don't like don't read. Thanks!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Henry Danger!**

' **Dhfjshfk' thoughts**

Chapter 1

HPOV

My name is Henry Hart and I work at Junk'N'Stuff and I work for a guy named Ray Manchester. We are also known as Kid Danger and Captain Man, I am currently heading down to the mancave for work. Once, I was in the mancave I greeted Ray, "hey Ray" I said and that's when I noticed how defined his abs is through his shirt. Ray was wearing a red t-shirt and loose light blue jeans that reaches to his hips when he stands up and stretches. I can't believe that I never truly realize how hot Ray truly is. 'Why am I suddenly having these thoughts?' I just sighed and went to sit at the computer and sort out any files that me or Charolette could have missed from our last mission. While Ray was watching tv I let my thoughts wander off on how my feelings could have changed without me even knowing about it. I guess I was thinking too much because Charlotte was able to scare me,

"AHHH!" I yelled. Ray looked over and started laughing when I fell out of my chair.

"Henry, are you ok?" Charlotte asked.

"Yeah, um, follow me quickly" I told her before she could ask what was up and I saw Ray following us with his eyes. Once me and Charlotte was in the elevator and the door closed I told Charlotte why she was able to scare me so easily.

"I think I'm falling in love with Ray" I told her and her eyes were big as saucers and then she said,

"You are insane, but I will support you and if anything comes out of this and you too end up together I don't want to come into the room with both of you kissing because it's weird to see your best friend and boss together." she told me and I said,

"Thanks and we will try not to kiss when you walk in" then we laughed a little and left the elevator as the alert system went off. Ray ran to the computer and answered,

"What is it Gooch?" he asked.

"Attempted robbery is in progress" Gooch said and me and Ray grabbed our gum and chewed and then our costumes were on and we ran to the tubes. I yelled,

"UP THE TUBE!" and we were off. Once we got the address from Gooch we left the store and went and found the robbers bringing out a bag of items.

"Drop that bag" Captain Man said. The criminals looked at us and one of them did drop the bag and ran for it. I ran after him and I was kicking his ass when I heard a yell I knocked the guy out and ran back and saw Ray on the ground trying to get the other guy off of him. I went in from behind and punched the guy in the head and he was knocked out and I went over to Ray to see if he was alright.

"Ray, are you alright?" I asked him and he looked at me with something in his eyes but I couldn't identify what it was.

"Yeah I'm ok" he said and I laughed a little because it's his favorite catchphrase. After I helped Ray out he called the police and told them what happened and we then headed back to the mancave.

RPOV

I honestly didn't think Henry would be able to save me since he ran after that other robber. I am grateful he did that but, it just made me love him more but I don't know if he would feel the same way as me though. Once in the mancave I gave Henry one more look and I noticed that Charlotte saw it and moved her head in a come here motion and I did. Once I saw there she asked me,

"What was that look you gave to Henry when he wasn't looking? Don't say it was nothing because he clearly means more to you than just a friend or sidekick." she said. I sighed and told her about my feelings for Henry and she smiled and told me to make a move the next time it's just me and him.

NEXT DAY

Today I plan on telling Henry how I truly feel about him and hope that Charlotte is correct about Henry's growing feelings for me. When Henry came down the the mancave I was pacing in front of the couch. "Ray is everything ok?" Henry asked and I looked at him and told him to sit on the couch and let me collect my thoughts. Once my thoughts were finally collected I sat down near Henry.

"Henry, I don't know how you will take this but…" I paused trying to catch my breath because I am so nervous about telling him that I love him. Henry made the go on motion and I told him the rest of what I wanted to say.

"Henry, I love you" I told him and waited for his reaction I was becoming very nauseous thinking Henry was going to reject me. What Henry did instead shocked me, when Henry kissed I was a little shocked but when he started to pull back I crashed my lips to his and we kissed until air was needed.

"Wow" was all Henry said and I nodded against his forehead. Once our breath was caught Henry looked at me and I saw love and adoration in his eyes. I smiled at him and he did his dazzling smile right back and he then said,

"I can't say I love you yet, Ray but I know when the time comes you will hear it" I nodded to him in understanding and I pecked him on the lips again and then we went over to the computer and Henry grabbed the file from last night and then went to put the file away as I was going to find some funny cat videos. Our day went on normally and when it was time for Henry to head out I went over to him and kissed him and it started to get heated but someone cleared their throat and when we broke apart and Charlotte just rolled her eyes and Henry pecked me one last time and I whispered that I loved him and he just smiled at me but I could tell that the words will come when he can sort out his emotions a little more.

 **Well hopefully you all liked this chapter more will come after I update my other stories (check them out as well) and I want to say to my friend thanks Maddison she came up with the title so I also kinda don't own that. Well until next time! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I just wanted to say thank you for your reviews that I have gotten this morning and I do love to make someone's day. Thanks anyway onto the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Henry Danger**

Chapter 2

HPOV

After Ray told me he loved me I knew he was it for me but I still have to figure out my main emotions before I could tell him I love him. As I was getting ready for bed I was sorting through my emotions. I know that I am slowly falling in love with Ray but I am also fearful that someday he will just stop loving me and go for someone else. That was the last thought I had before I let sleep take me.

 _Dream_

 _Me and Ray were trying to fight these two kidnappers and while I was fighting I heard Ray cry out and I saw from the corner of my eye that the guy had somehow overpowered Ray. Once I was finally able to knock my opponent unconscious I went to get the other guy off of Ray. Once I was done fighting him I called the cops and then dragged Ray to an alley. I saw Ray wasn't moving much but I spoke to Ray, "Ray, please stay awake, everything is going to be ok" I told him and I called Schwoz and told him to hurry up and help me with Ray. By this point our costumes have changed into our regular clothes. When I saw that Ray's eyes were closed I tried to wake him up when nothing worked I started to panic when Schwoz showed up and checked over Ray and said he may not make it if something isn't done._

" _What could be done?" I asked him and he told me he didn't know._

 _End Dream_

I woke up with a start and I started to worry about what could happen if Ray could have truly die and I don't think I would be able to heal my heart if he did. Once I saw it was time to get up for school I got ready and headed out for school.

End of school day

When I went into work I thought about my dream that I had last night and I couldn't take not knowing everytime we go on a mission that we will come back whole. I decided to put that fear on the back burner and worry if it does come to that. When I entered the mancave I didn't see Ray in the main room. "RAY!" I shouted just in case he would hear me. After I called his name I felt two strong arms wrap around me and spin me around and I saw that it was Ray I smiled and I leaned in and kissed him. We ended up making our way to the couch while still lip locked and Ray laid me down and he was on top of me. When he pulled back for air I smiled to him and I knew that everything will be ok.

"I love you Henry" Ray said to me looking into my eyes so I knew he was telling the truth and I said something that kind a shocked both of us.

"I love you too Ray and I don't want anything to tear us apart" I told him and he looked into my eyes and then leaned down and kissed me and that's how we were when Schwoz found us 10 minutes later.

"AAHHH!" we heard and when we finally broke apart and saw Schwoz had his hand over his heart and he then looked at us.

"Well, that was a big shock" he said simply and when Ray didn't move off of me I turned Ray's head and pecked his lips and then I wiggled a little and he got that I wanted up.

"Well I won't say sorry but it was funny to see your reaction" I told Schwoz and he just grumbled and went on his way. Me and Ray just shrugged our shoulders and since it seemed like a slow day we just sat on the couch and watched a movie of Ray's choice. When the movie was about to end the computer started to go off so me and Ray ran to the computer and Gooch showed up on the screen.

"Gooch what's going on?" Ray asked immediately.

"It's Dr. Minyak is at it again" was all he said and me and Ray started to get suited up. Once we were ready we just looked at eachother and I saw love and some fear in Ray's eyes. I guess he was the same thing in mine because he walked over and put his gloved hand on my cheek and kissed me with so much passion and promise that it reassured me some. After that we headed to Dr. Minyak's lab.

Dr. Minyak's Lab

After me and Ray entered into the lab without being noticed we waited for the right time to make our presence known. I decided to make my presence known and I took Ray's hand and squeezed it but before Ray could stop me I got up and went into their view. "Stop whatever you are doing" I told them calmly and sternly. They just laughed and then the nurse came up to me with something in her hand and I felt a little bit of pain then I blacked out right when Ray made his presence known.

RPOV

Once that nurse did something to Henry I ran out and used my clear remote on her and I then looked at Dr. Minyak and asked him,

"What did she do to Kid Danger?" I asked him a little harshly.

"I don't know" he said and he was about to run but I hit him with my clear gun as well and once I had them both tied up I grabbed Henry and ran to the manvan. Once back at the mancave I yelled for Schwoz.

"What is it Ray?" Schwoz asked as soon as he came into the room.

"Can you check over Henry?" I asked him and he nodded to me and I laid Henry down on the couch and I called his mother and told her that Henry was going to stay over at my place because we have a lot of things to sort out at the store. Once that was done I turned to Schwoz and waited for him to tell me what the matter is.

1 hour later

"Ray, you may not like this because Henry is now in a eternal sleep and the only person to wake him up is his true love and I don't think there's any other way it's almost like Sleeping Beauty." Schwoz said and nodded and he left the room I sat in front of the couch and held Henry's hand.

"Henry, I hope you can hear me and know that I truly do love you and I just hope we figure out how to wake you up." I told him and I held his hand a little longer and I then kissed his lips softly and went to bed myself.

 **Well that's the chapter! Hope you guys liked it and please review I love to hear what you have to say! Until next time! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys thanks for any reviews that I would have gotten and I want to thank my friend for her input for the next chapter and you know who you are. Anyway onto the disclaimer and chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Henry Danger**

Chapter 3

RPOV

When I woke up I was hoping that what happened with Henry was all just a horrible nightmare. When I went into the mancave to get breakfast and when I looked over at Henry I knew that it all happened and I saw that Schwaz was looking at Henry. "How is he doing?" I asked him and Schwoz looked at me.

"Henry is improving but not much is going on but I know you were the last one to leave him last night keep up whatever it is you're doing and Henry will hopefully wake up." Schwoz told me and I nodded and went to hold Henry's hand in mine.

"Stay with him I have to call his parents and tell them that Henry will be staying here because he got hurt while trying to move a box in the store." I told him and I went into my room and grabbed my phone and called Henry's mom.

 **Ray/** _Mrs. Hart_

" _Hello?"_

" **Mrs. Hart, this is Ray Manchester I was just call and tell you that Henry had an accident here at the shop because he picked up a box and it landed on his foot and broke it so I am keeping him here until he can come home."** I told her and I am hoping she would buy the lie and doesn't ask to come and visit him.

" _Ok is he ok?"_ she asked and I answered her,

" **He's ok but sleeping right now I'll have him call you when I can"** I told her. I could hear her sigh at the other end of the phone.

" _Ok and thanks for watching out for Henry"_ she told me and I smiled because even though she didn't know about me and Henry it is still good to hear that she trusts me with her son.

" **You are welcome and Henry is a good kid so it's no problem"** I told her and after that and plenty of reassures Mrs. Hart finally let me off the phone. Once I was off the phone I sat near the couch and told Henry about how his mom and family loves him and hope that his foot gets better. After that I told him how much I loved him and hope he wakes up soon then I kissed his forehead.

 _2 months later_

It's been 2 months since Henry was put under a sleep and I am missing him each day. His parents are worried all the time and when I told them he is healing ok but will have to stay with me a bit longer they became upset that his can't come home at all. Anyway fighting crime isn't the same without Henry at all and each morning and night when I'm not working I talk with Henry and tell him everything that's been going on and I always kiss his forehead with affection and I am going crazy without seeing Henry's smile or his eyes sparkling with happiness and excitement. Schwaz says that he is still the same but he doesn't know if he could hear anyone right now.

"Henry, we miss you so much, me more so because I'm going crazy without you here and I just miss everything about you. I wish we could figure out how to wake you, Schwaz says this is almost like Sleeping Beauty but I haven't even tried being your Prince Charming." I said with a soft chuckle. When I was about to say more Schwaz came in to check on Henry and then turned to me.

"I'm going to do a blood test to make sure he's ok" Schwaz said simply. I just nodded and he went to work. What not a lot of people know is that Schwaz went to medical school and graduated but it mostly just for accidents that happen to us here in the mancave. Once Schwaz had what he needed he told me it might be a while before he can figure out what is going on and if Charolette wanted to she could help him out as well. I just nodded and told him to tell me the results when they get it.

 **Hey guys sorry to disappoint those who hoped that Henry will wake up but I have a plan with the blood test. Anyway review and let me know what you think! Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys here's the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Henry Danger or anything that may come up**

Chapter 4

HPOV

Darkness that is all I can feel or see I don't even know what is going on with me I can't move any of my limbs at all.

RPOV

It's been a couple of days since Schwaz took some of Henry's blood to see what was going on with him. I decided that today I would try and play my guitar and sing to Henry even though he may not hear me. When I left my room I saw Schwaz speaking to Charlotte and when they saw me come in they both turned to me and I raised an eyebrow at them.

"What's going on?" I asked them.

"I found out that Henry is slowly becoming like you Ray but he will stop aging completely when he turns 20 years old." Schwaz said. I was very confused about this development,

"How did you find out about that? What did you find so he could wake up?" I asked him and Schwaz looked at me with a complex expression.

"Some scientific books I found long ago told me what I needed to know and like I said a kiss from Henry's true love. You can always try and it has to be full on the lips." Schwaz told me and I nodded to him and then he went to check on some other things and Charlotte went upstairs with Gooch. I went over to Henry and I kissed his lips hard but I don't know if or when he will wake up. I decided to go ahead and sing liked planned,

To The Moon and Back (just the beginning) 

_I could hold out my arms and say, "I love you this much"_

 _I could tell you how long, I will long for your touch_

 _How much and how far,_

 _Would I go to prove_

 _The depth and breadth of_

 _My love for you_

 _From here to the moon and back_

 _Who else in this world will love_

 _You like that?_

 _Love everlasting I promise you that_

 _From here to the moon and back_

 _From here to the moon and back_

Then my voice faded and I saw everyone gathered around the mancave listening to the song and I saw tears in Charlotte's eyes and I know I have some too. I whispered close to Henry's ear,

"I love you soo much, please come back to me" I said Schwaz came over and checked over Henry one last time and turned and smiled to me.

"It seems that you could be his love he might have heard you sing" I let the tears go this time because Henry might wake up soon.

HPOV

I know something is changing I feel like I'm slowly gaining my strength but instead of struggling I started to see if I can hear and I did I heard someone singing by me but I don't know who it is.

 _Love everlasting I promise you that_

 _From here to the moon and back_

 _From here to the moon and back_

Then it was quiet for a little bit and then I heard someone say I might have been able to hear someone sing. I was very confused but I waited to see if I got any more details and I kinda did.

"Ray, Henry will love that you stayed by his side when you weren't out fighting crime but I think the only thing you need to worry about it a good night's sleep. I'm even staying over tonight just in case Henry wakes up at some point and if he does I'll let you know." Charlotte said I think it was her any way.

"Fine but if he even moves a tiny bit come and get me." Ray said and then everything started to slowly come back to me. My thoughts have been interrupted by Ray saying in my ear,

"I love you Henry and please come back to me" I wanted to tell him I can hear him or give him some sort of sign but I couldn't.

 _Next Day_

SPOV

As I was getting ready to see if Henry changed any throughout the night I heard stirring coming from the couch and when I looked over I saw Henry sitting up.

"Henry!" I yelled in excitement and then went and grabbed Ray from his sleep.

"RAY!" I yelled and when he came into the mancave with his shirt and boxers on and he looked at me I just pointed to the couch and when he saw Henry was awake he ran over to him and started babbling about how much he missed him and what not. Then finally he kissed Henry with so much passion I had to leave the room.

HPOV

As soon as Schwaz saw that I was awake he yelled for Ray and then when Ray saw me he ran over and kissed my face telling me how much he missed me but not to scare the shit out of him again and then he kissed me with so much passion we started moaning. We didn't take it too far right now because I just woke up from my deep sleep.

 **Well that's the new chapter and review and let me know what you think of this story. Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated I've been kind a grounded from using the internet for a little while. I wanted to say thanks to my friend Maddison and one person who has been very encouraging with her (sorry if I messed that up) reviews, Tinuvel. Thanks a lot it has made my day when I couldn't write or update the fic. Anyway here's the next chapter! :)  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Henry Danger or any song that occurs in this chapter**

Chapter 5

HPOV

It's been a couple of weeks since I woke up and everything is great. Almost everything is the same as if I never fell asleep but Ray has become more protective of me when we are out as Kid Danger and Captain Man but doesn't act until we stop the criminals. I am at home waiting to watch a movie with my friends when Ray holograms me.

"Hey Ray" I said when I answered him.

"Hey babe, what are you up to?" he asked me.

"Waiting for Jasper and Charlotte to come over so we can watch a movie together." I answered him and he smiled at me.

"Have fun oh and before I forget can you come down to the mancave after school?" Ray asked.

"Yeah, what's up?" I asked him and he just smiled.

"It's a surprise and you'll find out tomorrow" Ray said I just nodded and rolled my eyes but I had a smile on my face anyway.

"Ok be I'll be there see ya they should be here any minute." I told him and we hung up after we said our I love yous. When I heard my doorbell ring I got up and answered the door and I saw it was my two best friends and I let them inside.

"So what are we going to be watching?" Jasper asked I just shrugged and went to grab a couple of movies.

"Ok here's a couple there's _Spider-Man, Thor: The Dark World, and The Avengers_." I said and we all picked _The Avengers_.

 _-Time Skip-_

After the movie was over Charlotte and Jasper left and I went up to my room and got ready for bed. After a while of tossing and turning sleep finally came and I started to remember when me and Ray first sang together and the same song he sung when I was still unconscious. 

_Flashback_

" _Ray, what was that song you sang to me?" I asked him a couple of days later._

" _I sung 'To The Moon and Back' because it conveyed all of my love and feeling for you." Ray answered and I got up from where I was sitting and kissed Ray's lips softly._

" _Then let's sing it together" I said simply and it took a couple of minutes before Ray got up and went to his room and grabbed his guitar and sat down at the computer chair and started singing._

 _To The Moon and Back (Full)_

 _I could hold out my arms, say I love you this much_

 _I could tell you how long I will long for your touch_

 _How much, how far would I go to prove_

 _The depth and breadth of my love for you?_

 _From here to the moon and back_

 _Who else in this world will love you like that?_

 _Love everlasting, I promise you that_

 _From here and to the moon and back_

 _From here and to the moon and back_

 _I want you to know you can always depend_

 _On promises made and love without end_

 _No need to wonder how faithful I'll be_

 _Now and on into eternity_

 _From here to the moon and back_

 _Who else in this world will love you like that?_

 _Forever and always, I'll be where you're at_

 _From here to the moon and back_

 _From here to the moon and back_

 _I would blow you a kiss from the star where I sat_

 _I would call out your name to echo through the vast_

 _Thank heaven for you and God, tip my hat (Henry)_

 _From here to the moon and back_

 _And I'll spend forever just proving that fact_

 _From here to the moon and back_

 _Hmmm mmm_

 _After that me and Ray kissed and whispered I love you to each other._

 _End Flashback_

I then fell asleep with a smile on my face.

 **Next Day**

RPOV

Today Henry will be coming over and I have to set our date up. Once I heard Henry's screams from the elevator I knew it was time to surprise Henry with a romantic dinner date and a movie. I didn't bother dressing up but I did ditch my colorful shirts for tonight. Once the elevator door opened I dimmed the lights a little bit and put on some slow music.

"Hey Ray what's my-" henry was about to ask me when he came in and looked around a little and his jaw dropped and looked over by me. I smiled at him and said,

"Hey baby, surprise! I decided that we should have a dinner date" I told him and he came over to me and wrapped his arms around me and I bent down and kissed his lips. After air was necessary we parted and I guided Henry to the booth and got our meal and dessert set on the table. After supper was over Henry texted his mom telling her he was staying at a friends house and then we sat on the couch and started making out. Soon Henry and I were both close to naked I looked at him and he whispered to me,

"Take me Ray"

"Are you sure?" I asked him and he nodded to me and we both stripped down and I continued kissing him and I then went to his neck and started kissing and sucking on his pulse point.

 _Skip to after the love making_

After me and Henry were done making love I carried Henry to my room and he fell right to sleep and I grabbed my phone and texted Charlotte to bring Henry some clothes in the morning and I then crawled into bed and kissed Henry's temple and I wrapped my arm around him and fell asleep.

 **Well here's chapter 5 hopefully you liked it and please review I do love to hear your thoughts and if you like my writing check out my other stories I'll update them as soon as I can. Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey sorry I haven't updated between work and school it's hard to just sit down and write. I also wanted to say thanks for any reveiws I may gotten but one I have gotten please reframe from the negativity but I didn't have time to write a full lemon due to me being at school and watching my sister.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Henry Danger or any it's characters**

 **Chapter 6** _*Warning Lemons in this chapter*_

HPOV

When I woke up I felt that my body was sore and I noticed that Ray was still sleeping so I decided to wake him up. I slowly moved down towards his cock as I was going I was peppering kisses on his chest and played with his nipples a little bit and the closer I got the more aroused I felt. When I saw how hard Ray was I slowly grabbed his cock and when I felt him stir I looked up but saw that he was still sleeping. I lowered my mouth onto him and started to suck and pump him as I was sucking him I felt a hand on my head and I looked up and saw Ray watching me with eyes clouded with lust and I just kept going. "Fuck Henry" Ray moaned and I looked into his eyes and he pulled me off of him and brought me up for a kiss and he flipped us over and entered into me without a warning. I moaned loudly and I started to move a little bit and Ray started to thrust into me and it felt really good. I kept yelling at Ray to go harder and faster and before I knew it I felt my stomach tighten a little bit and I was coming hard on both of our chests and I felt Ray come inside me and we rode out our climax.

"That felt amazing" Ray said and I smiled and nodded to him.

"Good morning Ray" I said to him after I caught my breath.

"A definitely good morning" he said and leaned down to kiss me and we were about to go for round two when my phone went off. We groaned loudly and I saw it was Charlett calling so I picked up.

"Yeah?" I asked her and she answered back,

"Henry your mom just called me asking if you stayed over you need to get home before she comes over for you" she told me and I answered,

"Thanks for covering for me" I told her and I hung up the phone and turned to Ray.

"I have to get going mom called Char so I have to head out and go home before she realizes that was a lie and come onto us." I told him and he groaned but let me get dressed. Once I was ready to go I went over to Ray and kissed him with a lot of passion but before we could get carried away I had to break the kiss.

"Bye love ya" I told him and he returned my words,

"Love you too babe and have fun" he told me and I smiled at him and nodded. When I left the bedroom I ran to the tubes and yelled,

"UP THE TUBE!" and I went up to the store part and went towards my house so mom doesn't worry about me and as I was walking I noticed that I was limbing so I was trying to come up with a story on how it happened and decided to say that I was fooling around inside the shop and I hit my leg hard on one of the counters and it is slowly getting better. When I walked into the house I saw that my mom was in the kitchen making coffee,

"Mom I'm home" I tell her and she turns around and looks at me and nods.

"Henry, next time call before you stay somewhere because I was worried when I went to your room and you weren't there." she told me and I nodded to her and I made sure I looked somewhat ashamed for not letting her know ahead of time of what was going on but it was worth not telling her about being at Char's last night. When I noticed that mom left the kitchen I went up to my room to lay down for a little bit before I take a quick shower so I can just relax and try to let my sore body rest after last night's and this morning's activities. When I was drifting in and out of sleep I felt my watch go off so I answered it,

"Hello?" I asked half asleep.

"Babe, you ok?" Ray asks me and I looked at him half sleepy and confused,

"Yeah why?" I asked him.

"I just thought I noticed you limping when you left this morning" Ray told me and I was wide awake now.

"Yeah but it was a good limp" I told him and he smiled at me.

"Ok good I didn't want you to have any regrets from last night or this morning" Ray told me and I nodded to him.

"So anything you want done Ray?" I asked him and he looked at me and nodded,

"Yeah you but I want you to rest a little bit before I take you again" Ray told me and I smiled at him.

"I will be good as new by tomorrow" I told him I then I heard stomping coming down the hall and I groaned loudly,

"Ray sounds like Piper is coming so I got to go" I told him and he nodded,

"Ok love you" he tells me and I answered back,

"Love you too" and we then hang up and then Piper comes into the room without knocking yet again.

"HENRY!" she yells and I sigh quietly and looked at her,

"Yes Piper?" I asked her and she started to go on and on about how she's not getting any likes for any of her videos and she wants me to star in some of them so the girls can love her videos.

"Fine but I'm only doing one video but let me speak to mom and dad before we do your video." I tell her. I went to find mom and dad and they were in the living room watching the news when I called to get their attention.

"Mom, Dad I wanted to tell you that I am gay" I tell them. They are staring at me and then smiled,

"That's fine dear" mom tells me and I nod to her and I was waiting for what dad would say.

"Well, son, I don't mind that you are gay but how did you figure it out?" my dad asked me I decided to tell the partial truth.

"I noticed that I was checking guys out more so than girls but I tried to go out with one around Valentine's Day and it didn't have that spark for me." I told them and they nodded and let me go ahead and leave. Once, I helped Piper with her video I decided to go and walk around a little bit around town and come back in and hour or so. As I was walking I got close to an alley and noticed that it seemed out of place so my curiosity got the better of me and I went to investigate it. When I was looking around I knew something wasn't right so when I went to grab my phone to call Ray or Char I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head and I felt dizzy and then I blacked out.

 **Hey guys! Again sorry for not updating sooner hopefully I'll be able to update all of my stories soon. Anyway hope the lemon was to your liking if not just give me tips on how to make them better. Please review as well I do like to hear your thoughts and try to hold the negativity in if you don't like it then don't read this. Anyway until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while. Anyway, hopefully this chapter is really good!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Henry Danger or it's characters**

 **Chapter 7**

 **RPOV**

 **I haven't heard from Henry in a while and it's unlike him to not come in unless he's sick. When I heard the elevator I turned to see Charlotte but no Henry.**

" **Charlotte, where's Henry?" I asked her.**

" **I don't know I thought he would be with you." she told me and I cursed.**

" **I know something happened but what would happen?" I asked myself.**

" **I don't know but I think we can hack Henry's phone and see where he is." Charlotte said.**

" **Good idea" I said to her as I ran over to the computers.**

 **HPOV**

 **When I woke up from my 'sleep' I tried to stretch but I found I couldn't because I was tied to a chair.**

" **Damn it, why does this always happen?" I growl out.**

" **I don't know but you are going to be my next victim" A female voice says. I look up and I see the girl is short, with blond hair, and wasn't wearing much at all.**

" **What do you mean?" I asked playing dumb.**

" **You know what I mean" she said to me.**

" **What's your name?" I asked her. She looked like she wasn't going to tell me her name but decided that she would tell me.**

" **The names Maddison" she said. I nodded my head and I was trying to think of a way to get out of this without revealing that I was Kid Danger.**

" **Well Maddison the name is Henry and I would love to be untied." I said to her and she just cackled.**

" **You won't be untied anytime soon Boy." she said to me and I sighed and awaited my fate.**

Meanwhile with Ray and Char

 **CPOV**

 **It's been three hours since we started to try and hack into Henry's phone and we are still trying to work that out.**

" **AAHHH" I hear Ray yell so I turn to him and raised an eyebrow.**

" **I found where he is!" Ray said and I went over to see where the location is.**

" **He's at an old factory" I say and I was wondering why he was there.**

" **Well I'm going to get him" Ray says as he chews and transforms into Captain Man.**

" **Good luck Ray" I say to him as he runs to the tubes.**

" **Thanks, UP THE TUBE!" Ray yells and with that he's gone. I hope everything is alright and it doesn't turn out like last time.**

 **Hey guys! Sorry that this chapter is short this is a best I could do while in class but hopefully I'll update again soon enough. Until next time! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey readers! How is everyone? So here is the next update for Henry Danger but first some shout outs that I wrote down in the past when I was unable to update.**

 **Goddess Ryyume**

 **Mattieb140**

 **Sally B. Mcgill**

 **SolangeloPercyJackson**

 **willbe2be**

 **Joanna-Louice**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Henry Danger or any songs that may occur in the chapter.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **HPOV**

 **Maddison kept pacing in front of me and eventually would try and kiss me but I keep moving my head or think of something to derail her to a different thing.**

" **Henry don't you want to kiss me?" Maddison eventually asks.**

" **No because I'm currently dating someone and I'm also gay." I tell her. She growled at that news and then slapped me. I was somewhat shocked but mostly pissed that she hit me and I can't do a thing about it.**

" **Hey! What the hell is your problem?" I asked her.**

" **Language Henry" Maddison said in a mocking tone. I just glared at her and started to try and untie my hands while she was in front of me. I wanted to laugh at how easy it was to untie my hands and she doesn't even know it yet. I waited until her back was turned and then grabbed the rope and tossed it around her waist and pulled her to the chair that I evacuated just seconds ago.**

" **I see you were able to untie from my knots." Maddison said I didn't reply to her just went to search for a spot that I can change into my uniform and get her put away. Just to make her think that I have left and then I chew to become Kid Danger and then arrest her I close and open the door again. Once I changed into Kid Danger I called Ray to let him know of the situation. The phone rang twice before Ray answered the phone.**

" **Henry?" Ray asked sounding worried.**

" **Yea it's me and I am at an old factory with a girl named Maddison. She tried to get me to kiss her and seduce me but it didn't work." I said to him and I swore I heard him growl on the other end of the phone.**

" **I'm on my way Love, just try not to do anything too reckless." Ray said to me. I agreed and hung up the phone and went into the girl's line of sight.**

" **Well, well, well, aren't you a little young to be a criminal?" I asked her. She doesn't answer me but I pace back and forth just to kill time until Ray gets here. After 5 minutes she broke the silence and asked,**

" **Well, are you going to arrest me or not?" I raised an eyebrow at her.**

" **I am currently waiting for my partner to come and we shall decide what to do with you. I would prefer you to be on watch until we decide if your way of life as a criminal will continue or you will turn life around." I told her. After that it was silent again and soon Ray finally showed up.**

" **What are you gonna do?" I asked him.**

" **I don't like that she tried to molest a boy older than her but she can't just go to an actual prison and since a true crime hasn't been committed besides kidnapping we will have her go to kids jail for three years and then hopefully she has turned things around by then." Ray said to me, I nodded in agreement. Ray told her what was gonna happen and she didn't seem to care but once she was safely put away we went back to the mancave to rest for the rest of the night.**

 **Hey guys! So this is all for this chapter, sorry if it's not my best because I've been distracted while writing this with my boyfriend texting me and laughing due to classes starting next week. Anyway, favorite, follow, review, or pm me, also I will ask those that are haters keep it to yourself because I don't like haters I deal with it everyday while at work. Also I was wondering once I finish one of my stories should I do a crossover of Harry Potter and Beauty and the Best or just Beauty and the Beast? Let me know and this will go on my other stories that I'm currently writing.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys so I'm thinking of ending this soon but until I actually know if I will here's another update and some shoutouts.**

 **blood87**

 **vampiremusicgirl**

 **Alexander Old**

 **babygirl12224**

 **Joanna-Louice (I did start the Harry Potter crossover you requested)**

 **xLinaLi**

 **Edwin (guest)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Henry Danger**

 **Chapter 9**

 **RPOV**

 **After we put Maddison away me and Henry came back to the Man Cave to file the reports and because he needed a little more down time. When I was about to go over the Henry to make sure he was alright his phone started to go off.**

" **Hello?" Henry said.**

" **Yes mom, I know but will it ok to bring over a guest?" Henry asked turning to me in silent questioning. I nodded to him letting him know I'll go and he smiled at me and went back to his phone call.**

" **Mom I'm just going to bring Ray over so, you can officially meet him." Henry said. There was a long pause until Henry answered again.**

" **Ok mom we will be there at 7 we still have some things to sort thru here at work." Henry said. I went over to the computer and started to fill out the necessary files for the arrest and to make sure the case is completely over. I was really focused on the computer I didn't even sense someone coming up behind me until I heard,  
"Ready to meet the parents?" Henry asked. **

" **That I am but you do realize they will figure out we are more than employee and boss right?" I asked him.**

" **Yes, but if anything they will try and keep us apart once they do figure it out. But me and you both know that it won't happen because we are soul mates and once I stop aging both of us will be close in age so it doesn't matter." Henry said to me. I turned to look at him and even though he seems positive now he will be very devisated if or when it does happen. I hugged Henry to me and didn't really say much. Once Henry left my arms I went back to finishing the work that needed done and then went to get ready for the dinner. I decided to wear a black button down shirt, my nice pair of slacks, and black shoes. I walked out of my room and saw than Henry was ready to leave.**

" **Alright let's go" I said to him. Henry turned to me and saw what I was wearing and said,**

" **Are you trying to kill me?" I smirked.**

" **A little but I had to look nice for the parents" I said to him and pecked him of the lips before we left the Man Cave.**

 **20 Minutes Later**

 **Once we got to Henry's house he let me in and I saw his parents and sister in the living room.**

" **Mom I'm home and Ray is with me" Henry said. His mother turned our way and I smiled at her.**

" **Hello Mrs. Hart, it's a pleasure to finally meet you" I said to her and held my hand out for her to shake.**

" **Pleasures mine Ray" Mrs. Hart said.**

" **Come dinner is ready and I have a lot to ask Ray about his store and everything." Mr. Hart said. Once we all sat down for dinner I knew something will happen once I will leave but I hope it's not a criminal case coming on. When dinner was over we sat and talked for a while and I kept stealing tiny glances at Henry and he seemed to be doing the same when he thought I wasn't looking. By desert time I noticed that Mrs. Hart was looking at Henry and me with a complex expression and I knew that something was running to her mind. Once dessert was over I decided it was getting late and said my goodbyes and made sure I later message Henry a warning of what may come.**

 **HPOV**

 **When Ray left and I felt my phone go off I saw a message from him saying,**

' **Henry, your mom may quiz you be prepared. Love, Ray' I sighed and knew he's most likely correct and sent him an answer as much. It was three hours later when both my dad and sister went to sleep but mom wanted me to wait until we talked for me to go to bed.**

" **Henry what is going on between you and Ray? I know it's more than employer and employee." Mom said. I looked at her and said,**

" **we are really good friends mom, is that wrong?" I asked her. Mom sighed and said,**

" **It's not wrong Henry but I saw the glances you two would take when you thought the other wasn't looking. Tell me the truth Henry." Mom said a little more forceful. I sighed and knew this would happen eventually.**

" **Fine, me and Ray are in a romantic relationship" I told her bluntly, what I didn't expect was to feel a sting on my cheek and my head turned looking into the kitchen. I jumped up once I gathered my thoughts.**

" **What the hell!" I yelled at her not caring she was going to slap me for my cursing.**

" **Henry Anthony Hart! I cannot believe you are dating an older guy and what happened to no cursing!" Mom ranted at me.**

" **You don't understand the bond me and Ray have! You cannot judge what I just told you on what** _ **you**_ **think is going on! Ray didn't force me into a relationship and it didn't happen quickly either! I've always had a crush on him and figured it wouldn't happen, mom please understand me and Ray are forever." I tried telling her once I was done yelling at her.**

" **I don't care what you think I want you to stop seeing him and quite that store!" mom yelled at me. I looked at her and then before answering started to weigh my options, I could either listen to her and possibly never see Ray again, listen to her but sneak out like I do now to see Ray or if there's a case, or I don't listen to her and possibly end up moving in with Ray. After a lot of thinking I knew what I wanted to do and I just hope it's the correct choice.**

 **And that's it for this chapter! Hehe sorry I had to leave you on a cliffhanger it's been a long time since I did that. Anyway, I would also love to say to my awesome friend and manager Charon congrats on your dad finally accepting you and I hope you can finally have a relationship with him. Until next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! So sorry for the long wait but here is the new chapter along with some shoutouts: blood87 and Michael bicheal (guest)

Disclaimer: I do not own Henry Danger

 **Chapter 10**

 **HPOV**

" **My choice wasn't simple but I am not leaving Ray no matter what you want. I love him and our bond is something that no one could fully understand." I said to my mother showing her I will not give up on this.**

" **I guess it shows how ungrateful you truly are! Be packed up and gone before morning, I don't even care if you are out in the streets!" My mother said before leaving the livingroom and going upstairs. I waited an hour before I went to my room and got everything I would actually need and left to go to the Man Cave. When I finally arrived at Junk N' Stuff I went into the store and took the elevator down. I didn't even have the heart to yell out as it fell down to the cave.**

 **Once the doors opened up to the cave I didn't see anyone around so I just sat down on the couch and thought about what this could mean for me and Ray. I know he figured out something would happen but he probably didn't think she would end up kicking me out. I sighed and then laid down on the couch just to try and get some rest while everyone else is asleep.**

 **RPOV**

 **When I woke up the next day I wondered what happened with Henry since I didn't hear from him yet today. When I went out into the lair to grab something to eat I saw someone on the couch so I went over to wake them but saw that it was Henry with tear stains on his cheeks, I knew something happened since he also has all of his stuff with him. I didn't bother to wake up Henry since it seemed like he had a rough night so I went into my room and started to write a new song to help cheer him up.**

 **3 hours later**

 **Once I was finally done writing the song I went out into the cave and saw that Henry was slowing waking up. I sat down near him and gathered him in my arms,**

" **Good morning love" I said to him as he snuggled into my arms.**

" **Morning Ray" Henry said. I just held him until he was ready to tell me what happened once I left his place.**

" **Want to talk about it?" I gently asked him.**

" **Yes" with that Henry told me what his mother said to him and what he had to decide and to say the least I was livid with his mother but left it be since he still does love her.**

" **Well, I'm never going to leave you Henry we all know that." I said to him and I heard him try to not laugh at my joke.**

" **I know but how could she turn me away that easily?" Henry asked me. I honestly had no idea on how to answer that so I just said,**

" **It could've been either shock or she really hates gays but I really don't know without just asking her."**

" **I guess you're right Ray" Henry told me. I smiled down at him and kissed him gently on his lips and then went to get him something to eat.**

" **Let me go and get you some food since you haven't eaten yet today." I told him. Once I made sure Henry ate his food I went to get some myself and then sat down at the computer looking for new cat videos. I knew Henry needed a little more time to process what happened so I'm hoping if a case comes it won't be for a couple more days or so. It was about an hour later when Henry came up to me and asked a question I never thought I would hear until maybe his senior year of high school,**

" **Can I move in here Ray?" Henry asked. I looked at him with wide eyes and saw that he was starting to panic and I decided it'll do us good if he did live here.**

" **Sure, I don't mind babe. Do you want your own room?" I asked him. I saw he had the look of hope in his eyes and then he looked into my eyes searching for something and I guess he found it since he seemed to zone out and nod. I waited until he verbally told me yes or no.**

" **No, but I would like a room of mine to go to if you ever anger me to the point I don't want to sleep in the same bed with you until the fight is sorted out." Henry told me.**

" **I can do that" I said smiling and I saw he had all of his stuff near the couch so, I got his stuff and took it to my no our room. I was excited about the changes but sad as well about how they came about. I knew within time Henry will feel better and will heal from his mother's betrayal.**

Hey guys! So this was it for this chapter but I think next chapter will have a little spice to it hehe. Anyway, review, favorite, follow, or pm me! Until next time! :)


End file.
